bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cohabitation Experimentation
"The Cohabitation Experimentation" is the fourth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Monday, October 10, 2016. Summary After Amy's Apartment is flooded, Leonard and Penny invite her to stay with them. Then Sheldon proposes to that they as an . Howard and Bernadette wonder about wanting to know the of their . Unfortunately Raj knows. Extended Plot Amy, Leonard and Penny enter the lobby with the 's food as Amy describes the problem in her apartment. A broke over her destroying all her clothes and her will be for five . Penny suggests that she stay in Leonard's bedroom while the Hofstadters stay across the . Technically Amy would be with her boyfriend while Penny gets to live "alone" with her husband. A big step in the right direction for both of them. The trio enter apartment 4A and stare at Sheldon who is at his . Sheldon then asks them why they were standing there like . While setting up , Sheldon comments that is a lot to process. Penny reminds him that it is only for five weeks and that they'll be right across the hall. Sheldon is worried that it could kill the especially since she will see him . Leonard reminds him that if he shaves now, he is good for three . Amy proposes it to him as a to collect about their compatibility. Sheldon considers her luring him in with some " talk". Like Star Trek, Leonard compares it to Sheldon's own five-week . Now that is what Sheldon considers as sexy talk. Next Sheldon is worried that he might find it being comfortable with a Amy because he was in a familiar . They need a . Penny tells them to move in across the hall. Then Sheldon is worried about his knocking and spot privileges. Leonard tells Penny to keep nodding since he is almost out of the apartment. Finally Sheldon accepts the five-week mission as Amy grabs and hugs him happily. Howard, Bernadette and Raj enter the kitchen as Raj tells them how happy he is with their . Howard complains that he doesn't have to come to every . Raj reminds them that he is the son of a . Bernadette does like him describing her . The parents look lovingly at the blob on the and call the baby Blobert, Bloberta or Blobbi. Then they consider whether to call back the to find out the 's . Raj casually says that he knows what it is horrifying Howard and Bernadette. Sheldon and Penny are sharing a in apartment 4B with Penny telling Sheldon how proud she is of his . Sheldon explains that the would be better if their were four of Amy's and Sheldon's. Sheldon then asks Penny for about living together and Penny tells him to be willing to , do little for her and Amy's space. Amy is seeking advice from Leonard who wants to frame it so that she won't want to stop thinking about it. She can't leave any s on the floor (They look like s.), keep in her for long waits in line and no . Sheldon is packing his as Amy wants to discuss the ing arrangements. Sheldon is excited, concerned and scared, just like when he goes on . Amy realizes on the subject of expectations, she knows that he is way out of his . She proposes that they take that off the until they get more comfortable living together. Sheldon agrees. Their discussion was getting him all worked up and he was about to her. Amy had the same feeling having seen his s underwear. In the hallway, Sheldon has his clothes in a and Amy has her as Penny gives them the to their apartment. Penny tells them to enjoy their new place, while Leonard tells Sheldon to enjoy his mission to go boldly where no one has gone before. Sheldon remarks that since it's Penny's , many men have gone there before. Amy is ready to go while Sheldon keeps giving Leonard reminders. They say their final s and then Sheldon and Amy are in the apartment alone officially living together. Sheldon declares that the experiment has began. Penny and Leonard can be heard yelling, "WE DID IT!" Later, while Amy is unpacking, Sheldon wonders which side of the she wants. Since Sheldon is more fuzzy about things, she wants him to pick one. They argue about who should pick and Amy insists that Sheldon do it. The is closer to the door for exit in case of , but is closer to the in case of . The other side is closer to the , but s could be watching him while he slept. Amy then closed the as a solution. That solves the until Sheldon wonders who was standing behind the drapes. Howard is coming to bed while Bernadette remarks that it is ridiculous that everyone else knows the sex of the baby including the doctor, the sonogram , Raj and his entire " " chat room. Howard thinks that it will be more fun like a . Like the never-ending that he pulled out of his which ended in a for her, the doctor will pull something beautiful out of her. Amy is getting ready for bed making s from the . Sheldon makes a sour and then moves over to the side of the bed away from the bathroom. Amy notices his move and Sheldon remarks that she should be glad he was still in the . Amy climbs in and then asks that since sex if off the table, can they . Sheldon wants to build a of s between them. Amy shoots his idea down. Sheldon says that he is very sensitive to and that her should have s lying next to it. Amy looks shocked as Sheldon turns over to go to sleep. Over to Apartment 4A, Leonard looks at his declaring that it is Sheldon's and he is in for the . Penny asks what he wants to do and he takes his off. She says he's a and that that's the best he can suggest. Leonard replies that since Sheldon is not there, they are going to put on some and in their underwear. Penny just wants to have . Leonard tells her that that is inevitable after she sees him dancing. She does not looked convinced as he pulls down his and gets rocking. Howard throws down a and says that he is calling Raj which excites Bernadette. Then Bernadette has second thoughts. Raj is asleep with Cinnamon and picks up the just as Howard hangs up. Sheldon is now and Amy can't get any sleep. Next Penny is comforting Leonard who exerted himself and is now on his . Raj gets another call and hears Bernadette shouting to hang up. Amy is now with Sheldon looking very . Sheldon keeps moving toward her side of the bed and then pushes her onto the . Sheldon wakes up and wonders what she is doing on the floor. Amy takes out her phone, takes a flash picture on him and he runs away. Next Amy and Penny are having and everyone's . Amy complains that she got very little sleep. Penny smiles at her and told her to "Yeah, get it, girl.". Amy says that its not what she thinks. Leonard joins them complaining about he something. Penny quips that it's really not what Amy thinks. Sheldon enters {without ) telling them about his good 's sleep. Amy sighs that she was on the floor all night and that maybe living together was a bad . Sheldon argues that she is a scientist and should stick with the experiment. Then he questions her as a scientist. She replies that a theoretical scientist like him wouldn't even understand the experiment . Then they agree that for science they should continue the experiment. Amy then suggests that they return to their apartment and which is fine for Sheldon. Their argument about science turned each other on. Credits * Guest starring: ** Cinnamon as Cinnamon * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Steve Holland & Tara Hernandez * Story: Chuck Lorre, Dave Goetsch & Maria Ferrari Notes *'Title Reference:' Sheldon and Amy agree to an experiment to live together. *Taping date: September 13, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on October 10, 2016. Critics Uve in The Daily Fandom - To be entered.Sheldon and Amy obviously encounter some problems while living together, if only for comedy’s sake, but then they also fix it with make out sessions, like any other couple. Right now, what I wish for the most is that, since Amy’s supposed to have this problem for a few weeks, this situation will last for a few episodes. Having the four of them living in the same building a la FRIENDS will certainly open up many new possibilities for funny situations. http://thedailyfandom.com/the-cohabitation-experimentation-review/ Trivia * Sheldon and Amy step up their relationship when Amy gets Sheldon to agree to an at living together (no sex) after her apartment has a problem. * Penny and Leonard are excited that they are finally living alone. * Cinnamon makes an appearance sleeping with Raj. ** This is Cinnamon's first physical appearance on the show since "The Locomotive Manipulation" (S7E15). * First time the window in Penny's old bedroom is ever seen. * Talking about science really turns Amy and Sheldon on. * Goofus and Gallant were the bad and good manners twin boys in a " " magazine comic strip. Quotes :Amy: There was water everywhere. It was such a mess. :Leonard: That sticks. How long are you out of the apartment? :Amy: About five weeks. :Penny: ugh, did you lose anything valuable. :Amy: Well, the pipe was over my closet so all my clothes are gone. :Penny: Oh, so nothing. Great. DO they know what caused it? :Amy: They didn’t say. :Leonard: Buildings that have a combination of copper and galvanized steel are susceptible to pinholes and corrosion caused by the mobility of ions in water. glare at him. Can’t have your head shoved in a toilet as much as I did and not pick up a few things about plumbing. :Penny: Well, if you a place to crash, you can stay with us. :Amy: Really? :Penny: Of course. You can stay in Leonard’s room and we’ll stay at my place. :Amy: You’re sure that’s not an inconvenience? :Leonard: Not at all. And we live with Sheldon, so the word “inconveniencing” has really lost all meaning. :Amy: So technically I’d be moving in with my boyfriend? :Penny: I guess so. I’d finally get to live alone with my husband. :Amy: Oh my, this is a big step. Hmmm. :Leonard: For the two of us it’s a step in the right direction. :Sheldon: at Sheldon Why are you all smiling like crazy people? ---- :Sheldon: Cohabitation with my girlfriend? That’s a great deal to process. Hmm. :Penny: It’s only for five weeks. And we’ll be right across the hall. :Amy: What do you think? :Sheldon: I don’t know. What if living together kills the romance? :Penny: Okay, you guys only had sex only one whole time. Nothing can put a fire out like that. :Sheldon: yeah, but what happens when he get a peek behind the curtain? I mean, she has never seen me unshaven. :Leonard: You just shaved yesterday. You’re good for three months. :Amy: Sheldon< I understand your apprehension, but let me appeal to the scientist in you. Given the five-week end date, isn’t this the perfect opportunity consider this an experiment and collect data on our compatibility? :Sheldon: Don’t try luring me in with “sexy talk”. :Leonard: Okay. Star Trek: the Original series. The Enterprise was on a five-year mission to explore new worlds. Think of this as your own personal five-week mission to do the same. :Sheldon: If you want to lure me in with “sexy talk”, that’s how you do it. :Penny: Don’t be that proud of that. :Amy: So is that a yes? :Sheldon: Not yet I…How will I learn if I’m comfortable with Amy or just comfortable because I’m in my own apartment? Now if this experiment is going to be valid, I suggest a neutral environment. :Penny: Well, where would you go? :Sheldon: Well, ideally an enclosed self-sustaining biodome in New Mexico. Where we would eat crops fertilized by our own wastes. :Leonard: And you were worried about the romance! :Penny: Wait. Why don’t you guys stay across the hall, and we live here? :Sheldon: Interesting. If my official residence is the hall, I wonder if I need to knock every time come over here? :Leonard: That’s a good question. Maybe just don’t come over. :Sheldon: Historically I don’t do well with change. :Penny: Okay, it won’t be that bad. We wouldn’t even sit in your spot while you’re gone. :Sheldon: You’re darn right, you won’t. No matter where I am this will always be my spot. Like an embassy in a foreign country, this seat is the sovereign soil of my bottom. :Leonard: Just nod and smile. He’s almost gone. :Amy: Sheldon, what do you think? :Sheldon: Sighs. very well, I’m on board. :Amy: Seriously? :Sheldon: Yes. I accept the five-week mission to share a living space with my girlfriend. :Amy: Oh, this is so exciting! hugs Sheldon. :Sheldon: well, now don’t be surprised, if like Star Trek, it is cancelled in three. ---- :Bernadette: It would help if you would stop telling me that I have a textbook cervix. ---- :Amy: You and I are going to be sharing a bed. You know, this is uncharted territory for both of us. How are you feeling about that? :Sheldon: Oh, excited, concerned, a little scared. All the small emotions I feel in the line at Space Mountain. :Amy: Well if you’re nervous about the sleeping arrangements, maybe we should talk about it. :Sheldon: Okay. Talk. :Amy: Well, I imagine one of your concerns might be coital expectations. You and I are going to be sharing a bed. You know, this is uncharted territory for both of us. How are you feeling about that? :Sheldon: No foreplay or anything, just get right to it. :Amy: Look, I know this experiment is a big step outside of your comfort zone. So why don’t we take being physical off the table and maybe later once we’re more settled in it we can revisit it. :Sheldon: You’ll really okay with that? :Amy: I’ve never lived with anyone, either. This is a lot for me, too. :Sheldon: sighs. This is such a relief. Honestly, if it didn’t get you all worked up, I’d kiss you right now. :Amy: Good call. Seeing your Teen Titans underwear really got my motor running. :Sheldon: I know. They probably shouldn’t sell those to children. ---- :Amy: Well, that’s it. For the next five-weeks we are officially living together. :Sheldon: I guess the experiment begin. :Penny: the door. We did it! :Leonard: the door. Yeah! Gallery Cast8.jpg Set2.png|Set for that night's taping. 10.04 tce-1.jpg|Penny dancing in her shorts. 10.04 tce-2.jpg|Amy asking Leonard for advice about living with Sheldon. 10.04 tce-3.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with her boyfriend. 10.04 tce-4.jpg|Don't leave your belt on the floor. 10.04 tce-5.jpg|Penny dvicing Sheldon about cohabitation. 10.04 tce-6.jpg|Sheldon listening to Penny. 10.04 tce-7.jpg|Do little things for her. 10.04 tce-8.jpg|Sheldon waiting for Amy. 10.04 tce-9.jpg|Discussing moving in together. 10.04 tce-10.jpg|Amy happy that Sheldon said yes. 10.04 tce-11.jpg|Getting Sheldon to move out. 10.04 tce-12.jpg|How about Bloberta? 10.04 tce-13.jpg|Admiring the sonogram picture. 10.04 tce-14.jpg|Do we want to knw the gender? 10.04 tce-15.jpg|Sheldon packing. 10.04 tce-16.jpg|Discussing the coital relationship. 10.04 tce-17.jpg|Howard callig Raj about what he knows. 10.04 tce-18.jpg|The three thinking about the roommate changes. 10.04 tce-19.jpg|Shamy is ready to move in together. 10.04 tce-20.jpg|Who is behind those drapes? Category:Season 10 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Sheldon Category:Lenny Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Leonard Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Penny Category:2016 Category:Penny has long hair Category:Penny has a job Category:October episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Shamy episode Category:Raj's Dog Category:Fall episodes Category:Cinnamon Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Howard, Bernadette, Raj Category:Baby's gender Category:Baby Bump Category:Howardette married Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Howard-Bernadette together Category:Shamy Category:Shamy Together Category:Moving In Together Category:Lenny together Category:Lenny married Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Leonard-Penny married Category:No Stuart appearance (Season 10)